Unrequited Love
by Park Hyunb
Summary: [Summary] Baekhyun sangat menyukai Kim Jongin sang 'Playboy' sekolah. Tapi, saat menyatakan cinta kepada Jongin di atap sekolah dan ditolak ia malah kepergok oleh Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengancam akan memberitahu siapapun kejadian itu kalau Baekhyun tidak menuruti perintahnya. /Jadilah budakku Byun Baekhyun./Dasar penguntit!/RnR?


Fanfic Chanbaek from EXO

Genre : Romance, School, Yaoi, Boyslove

Rate : T

Dilarang meng-copas fanfic ini tanpa seizin saya sebagai author. Tidak menerima komentar ataupun saran negatif. Kalaupun tidak suka fanfic ini sebaiknya jangan dibaca ataupun di riview. Ini murni ide saya sebagai author, jika ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu hanya kebetulan.

.

.

WARNING!

Banyak typo, kalimat tidak efektif, mungkin banyak kata yang kurang ddimengerti, GAJE, BL,YAOI EFFECT, dsb

.

.

Don't read, don't like.

Happy reading...

Chapter 1

Namja bersurai coklat itu tampak sedang melamun. Manik matanya memandang ke atas memperhatikan langit-langit atap kelasnya yang berwarna putih. Ia tak terganggu ataupun risih ketika mengetahui sahabat karib bermata bulat memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya kalau kau gila Baekhyun." Ucap Kyungsoo namja bermata bulat itu.

"Aku bosan mendengar kau bilang aku gila Kyungsoo. Menurutku ini normal." Entah bodoh atau apa, namja bersurai coklat bernama Byun Baekhyun itu begitu bersemangat bercerita dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu begitu tergila-gila dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin. Padahal pria berkulit hitam bak pantat penghapus papan tulis itu tengah menyandang gelar 'Playboy'. Sudah berkali-kali Kyungsoo memperingati Baekhyun jangan menyukai Jongin. Tapi, itu semua membuat Baekhyun salah paham dan mengira Kyungsoo juga menyukai Jongin.

"Aku bingung denganmu Baek, apa bagusnya pria berkulit hitam seperti pantat pengapus papan tulis itu?"

"Hanya saja aku berfikir dia seksi dan menawan. Coba saja kau lihat postur tubuhnya saat berkeringat karena bermain basket kemarin."

Tak heran memang. Kim Jongin adalah manusia brengsek diantara manusia brengsek lainnya. Hanya karena menjadi kapten basket dan memiliki imej seksi, banyak perempuan ataupun laki-laki langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Termasuk sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita harus membawamu ke psikiater Baek. Kau tampak sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusian." saran Kyungsoo dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan horor Baekhyun.

"Kau berlebihan Kyung. Kau saja yang tidak pernah menyukai seseorang."

Kyungsoo mendecih sebal. Ia akui ia memang jomblo sudah hampir 17 tahun, tapi bukankah itu wajar? Menurutnya sih iya. Tapi, dimata Baekhyun itu tidak wajar. Entah bagaimana pola pikir Byun Baekhyun, semuanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa direndahkan.

Jam kosong di kelas 2-3. Tak ada satupun murid yang tidak berhambur keluar kelas. Hampir seluruhnya melakukan aksi untuk mencari perhatian. Kyungsoo yang tidak terbiasa dengan itu langsung berjalan ke perpustakaan. Ia lebih baik membaca daripada mendengar sorakan teman sekelasnya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Namja itu lebih asik menguntit Jongin yang tengah belajar di kelasnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Jongin yang tengah berkonsentrasi. Kali ini mungkin ia harus berterima kasih atas jam kosong di kelasnya tadi.

Baekhyun mengambil smartphonenya dari dalam saku celannya dan langsung mencari aplikasi kamera. Kalau saja ada orang yang melihat kelakuannya ini, mungkin dia sudah berada di ruang bimbingan konseling sekarang.

Jepret!

Baekhyun kegirangan melihat hasil fotonya. Bagaikan anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, pipinya bersemu merah sambil memandang hasil foto lewat smartphonennya. Ia juga bingung kenapa bisa sesenang ini hanya karena Jongin. Padahal mereka belum pernah saling menyapa, ataupun mengenal. Tak heran kenapa Baekhyun selalu memperhatikan Jongin diam-diam seperti penguntit.

Baekhyun yang sudah puas, langsung berlari ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca di pojokan perpustakaan. Ia langsung menghampiri namja bermata bulat itu.

"Dengarlah Kyung! Jongin sungguh menawan! Kau tidak bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresi seriusnya waktu itu." Kyungsoo menutup bukunya kasar dan beralih memandang Baekhyun. Kalau disuruh menebak wajah Jongin, pastinya itu seperti wajah manusia brengsek, menyebalkan, dan bodoh. Dilihat darimanapun Jongin itu sangatlah standar otaknya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hampir selalu menduduki peringkat kedua di sekolahnya setiap tahun.

"Baek, sekarang aku yakin kau butuh pengobatan mental dan pikiran."

Pletak!

Baekhyun menyentil dahi Kyungsoo, sehingga sang pemilik dahi langsung berteriak kesakitan. Penjaga perpustakaanpun langsung memperingatkan mereka kalau jangan ribut. Kyungsoo menggosok dahinya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Iya iya. Awas saja kalau nanti kau jatuh cinta dengan Jongin."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Tiba-tiba entah kenapa suasana terasa lebih serius. Baekhyun menatap lekat Kyungsoo. Tatapan mereka berlangsung selama tiga menit tanpa pembicaraan. Kyungsoo sedikit menaikan alisnya dan saat itu pula Baekhyun langsung membuka mulut.

"Apa harus aku menyatakan cintaku pada Jongin sekarang?"

Kyungsoo nyaris jatuh dari kursinya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat ketika mendengar itu. Dengan helaan nafas panjang ia memegang bahu Baekhyun dan saling menatap lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti langsung di tolak."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masih-,"

"Karena aku ingin dia mengenalku. Tak apa jika dia menolakku. Tak ada harapan jika terus seperti ini." Kyungsoo terperajat.

Sahabatnya ini memang bodoh. Kyungsoo sungguh sadar Baekhyun begitu menyukai pria berkulit hitam itu. Dengan keras ia langsung memukul punggung Baekhyun hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Dilihatnya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesal

"Kau bodoh Baek."

"Iya iya aku tahu kau pintar Kyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Eh? Sekarang?"

Belum sempat dijawab, baekhyun langsung melesat pergi. Hatinya dari tadi sudah berdegup kencang. Apakah ini memang pilihan terbaik? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Intinya dia sudah hampir setahun menyukai jongin. Walaupun saat itu ia sudah tahu kalau jongin sebenarnya adalah pria yang sedang menyandang gelar 'playboy'.

Saat itu, hari pertama bersekolah. Baekhyun benar-benar lupa membawa dasi, dan saat itupula Jongin datang membantu. Ia memberikan dasinya kepada Baekhyun sambil memakaikannya. Itu membuat Baekhyun merasa Jongin adalah pria yang baik dan keren. Kalau saja ia tetap tidak memakai dasi, mungkin ia sudah langsung masuk ruang bimbingan konseling.

Aneh memang kalau rasa cintanya tumbuh karena hal itu. Apalagi dengan seorang playboy seperti Jongin. Tapi, Baekhyun terus berfikir postif dengan semua itu. Ia tetap menyukai Jongin walaupun playboy itu tidak mengetahui siapa Baekhyun.

Good timing! Jongin baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Baekhyun berlari dan langsung berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Jongin menaikan alisnya tak mengerti kenapa seorang namja pendek kini tengah menghadangnya.

"Bi-bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Jongin yang merasa pria di depannya ini cukup lucu langsung mengeluarkan senyuman andalanya. Lebih tepatnya seperti senyuman setan.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

Mereka sampai di atap sekolah. Baekhyun dengan perasaan cemas, takut, senang bercampur jadi satu. Tempat ini adalah tempat paling pas untuk menyatakan cinta. Ia menatap Jongin gugup.

"I-itu... kau pasti tidak mengenalku bukan?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Entah kenapa hatinya mulai berteriak takut ditolak.

"Aku menyukaimu Kim Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun lantang.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja kau bukanlah tipeku. Aku menyukai orang yang seksi kau tahu? Walaupun wajahmu manis, itu belum cukup."Jongin melesat pergi sementara Baekhyun mematung. Ia benar-benar tidak sadar kalau sudah ditolak.

Ditolak?

Apakah tadi dia benar-benar ditolak?

"Menyatakan cinta kenapa di atap sekolah?" Baekhyun kaget. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, padahal disekelilingnya tidak ada siapapun. Air mata yang tadinya ingin keluar sekarang masuk lagi. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk menangis.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah belakang tembok pintu masuk atap. Dan saat itu pula ia terkejut melihat sosok pria tengah duduk disana sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hai..senang bertemu denganmu tuan penguntit."

Tbc...


End file.
